Divergent: The Story of Sam
by TaKari101
Summary: Join Sam in her adventure as a Divergent Dauntless initiate transfer from Erudite. Watch her training along with her love affair with none other than Zeke. Walk through her thoughts that she thinks. This takes place a year before the book Divergent, so nothing gets changed about Four/Tobias or Tris.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 1**

"Sam, it's time to go for our aptitude test." Ash says as he walks into my room.

"Ok, just give me a minute to brush my teeth." I say as I walk into the bathroom that is connected to my room along with Ash's room.

As I put the toothpaste on my dark blue toothbrush I think about what my result will be from the aptitude test_. I always say I'm not very suited for Erudite; _I put my toothbrush up to my teeth._ I only know one faction that describes me more than 100% and it could only be…_

"You done yet Sam? We're going to miss the bus." Ash says impatiently as he watches me from the doorway into the bathroom from my room.

I hold up my finger to signal the give me one more second and he just nods and leaves my room. I spit the peppermint flavored toothpaste into the sink as I think the last word I was thinking before Ash interrupted me, _Dauntless._

I run down the stairs and into our living room, where Ash waits, and throw my shoes on. No sooner than I had done that, than we had run out the door to the end of our driveway to just barely catch the bus. We get on the bus and there's one seat.

"Sam, take the seat. I'll stand." Ash says as I reluctantly sit without question.

The bus ride is a 10 to 15 minute ride to the school. There aren't many people on the bus that I know, but I do know the Priors', Caleb and Beatrice; they're both 15 which means they have one more year until they have their aptitude tests.

We get to the school and Ash and I immediately get off the bus so we can go into the school when I suddenly stop to watch the Dauntless borns' jump from the train and run into school past me. I love the way they are skilled and wear the black clothes. I think of putting myself in their place and of how the black would suit me instead of the blue I wear right now as I see one of the Dauntless run just past me and our eyes meet. I feel something inside me stir with emotion, but I immediately push it to the back of my mind and catch up to Ash and we go into the cafeteria because it's where we were told to go yesterday.

"Sam." My friend Edward calls as he sees me walk in the doors.

"Hey, Edward. What do you think your result is going to be?" I ask as I think the same exact thing for the second time today.

"No clue, for once." He answers back with a nervous bite to his voice.

"Has anyone taken the test yet?" I say as I look at the crowd and see the Dauntless guy that looked at me outside.

"Yeah. They should be done soon." He says as someone in black walks out.

"Zeke Pedrad go to room 5 and Samantha Smith go to room 6 please."

I get up and see the Dauntless guy get up and we go through the door in sync with each other.

"So your name is Samantha huh?" The Dauntless guy, or Zeke, says as we walk.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I ask as I feel somewhat offended by the way he said it.

"Nothing. I just found it very unique. That's all." Zeke says as he looks into my eyes again.

I feel another swarm of emotion swell up in my stomach, but again I push it aside and try to say something but all that comes out is a groan. He looks at me as he asks "Are you okay?"

I shake my head because I don't trust myself to speak again. Zeke reaches his respective room and looks in my direction as to say good luck and I nod back at him as I now reach my respective room and walk in after I swallow the lump that formed in my throat.

As I walk in I see someone familiar, but in black clothes, obviously Dauntless, but then I know who she is: my sister Lily.

"Lily." I say confused.

"It's been a while hasn't it Sam." She replies as she points toward the seat for me to sit in. "Now, let's start your test." She hands me a cup with some sort of clear liquid in it which I stare at questioningly and she starts to hook up some wires to me. "Drink it. It puts you into the simulation." I nod after she says that and drink it down.

As soon as I drank it I felt my mind go blank and then i see grass and a table with three things on it, a knife, a ball, and a steak.

"Grab one of them." Someone, no Lily says.

"Why?" I question, I want to grab the knife but I don't.

"Just do it!" Lily says more fierce this time.

Still I want to know why. I look at the knife again and hold back.

"Choose one!" She exclaims again.

Finally I decide to grab the knife and then a wolf is running at me, teeth ready to bite into my flesh. I hold the knife up to me, but instead of getting into a defensive stance, I find myself laying on the ground in a submissive way; knife still ready to defend with. After I did that, the wolf looks at me like I'm trying to get its guard down and runs at me faster with his teeth showing fully. He gets to me and I have to think fast in order to know what to do, the wolf jumps on me and I thrust the knife up into its stomach.

The scene changes to a bus full of people. I'm sitting in a seat when a person gets on the bus. There are no other seats so I get up and let the man take my seat, it's something the Abnegation would do, he sits and looks at the paper in his hand. It has a picture of someone on it, my dad, but why.

"Do you know this person?" He asks me.

I should say yes, but then he would ask me who it is, "No I don't."

"Yes you do! Who is he?" The man demands.

I can't say that my dad is on the paper. _If I do he will probably think less of me._ "I swear I don't know who he is."

After I say that the bus disappears and I'm back in the test room with Lily.

"What was my result?" I ask with my Erudite curiosity showing.

"They were inconclusive." Lily replies as she looks at me.

"But I thought it was supposed to show me what faction to go to." I say as confusion bites at me.

"You had different answers." She says.

"What do you mean? There can't be more than one answer." I say

"There can and there is. Your answers were Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation." She says as she looks at me. "You're called Divergent and it's not a good thing. Which one would you choose?"

I think for a moment and then I know which one, "Dauntless," is my only answer. She nods and leaves with a quiet I'll be back in a minute.

I wait for probably three minutes and then she comes back.

"Do not tell anyone what you are. If they find out you'll be dead." Lily says to me as she looks at me sadly. "It's time for you to go home."

"But what about Ash?" I ask because it doesn't feel right to leave without him.

"He will be notified, oh, and don't tell Ash that I was your tester, but if you both choose Dauntless then you can come see me at the tattoo parlor."

I nod and leave as soon as she says that, but first I give her a hug and then go out the door.

**AN: Reviews would be appreciated but please no flaming. If you have any ideas or questions about this story please review or pm me.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Divergent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 2**

I leave the school since that's what I was told to do. I decide to walk home because I don't want my parents to know I went home early. It feels weird being by myself for a change and I don't like it. I wish Ash was here, he could do anything and would do anything for me which is one reason I hate having a twin, but what can I do? Nothing, I can do nothing about it, he acts like Abnegation when he's around me. He acts like I can't handle myself. He's wrong when he thinks that, if he chooses Dauntless tomorrow with me, he will soon find out that I can hold my own.

I had been walking for what seemed like 30 minutes when I get to my house. I walk up the steps and sit down, so I can wait for the bus that should be here in any minute. As if on cue, the bus arrives and stops for Ash to get off. He walks over to me.

"Why were you told to come home early?" He asks me with a confused bite to his tongue.

"Why don't we go inside and discuss it in my room." I say so that no one but Ash knows what I am.

He nods to me and he opens the door to direct me in. I sigh and go in. We get to my room and we sit on my bed.

"What were your results?" I ask so that I know if he's going to be in Dauntless and to change the subject.

"Hmm…we're not supposed to say them, but I guess I can if you tell me yours." He says as I nod to him and then he continues, "My results were Abnegation and Dauntless, in other words I'm Divergent."

"Which one are you going to choose?" I ask feeling somewhat relieved that I'm not the only Divergent in our family.

"I'm going to choose Dauntless."

I feel like I'm going to pass out from relief that I won't be separated from him.

"My results were Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation which means in other words you're not the only Divergent in the family." I say hoping I sound better than I feel. I was fine with being in danger, but to have my twin of all people be in danger as well is unbearable. "I'm going to choose Dauntless. That's a definite, but how will mom and dad react when we switch?"

"I don't know, but we should be careful. What we are is dangerous and we can be dead before the end of our initiation." Ash says as he looks me in the eyes, "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Hey! I never do anything stupid!" I just about yell as I punch Ash hard on his arm which makes him groan in pain.

Before we can do anything else, the house door opens and then closes.

"Kids!"

We run down the stairs to see our father, he is built strong in the arms and legs like he was training for years in Dauntless, which he was before he switched. The only reason I know that is because he has a Dauntless tattoo on his back.

"Hey dad!" We say in unison.

After that, the day just flew by as I now wake up the next morning ready to start my new life as a Dauntless initiate.

"Sam! Sam, get up."

"Okay, okay, I'm up. Jeeze." I say annoyed by the shaking. I open my eyes to find an irate Ash above me. He looks more like an 18 year old than a 16 year old, but compared to me, a 16 year old who looks like a dang 9 or 10 year old, he looks fit to be in Dauntless while I don't. I just hope people take me seriously because if they don't then they will end up in even more pain than before.

"You have 20 minutes to get ready. You over slept." Ash says as he leaves the room.

After he says that, I jump out of bed and decide what to wear. I decide on a dark blue shirt, a pair of sport pants of the same color, black shoes, and a sleeveless jacket the same color as my shirt and pants.

After I'm dressed, I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth really quick and then I run down the stairs three at a time to see my parents and Ash walk out the door once they see me. I get to the bottom of the stairs and run out the door faster than before. For the second time this week it's my fault we almost miss the bus.

We catch the bus just as it's about to drive off. We get on the bus, but unlike yesterday there are open seats for my parents, Ash, and myself. We sit down and I think of how I purposefully put on clothes that look of a dark blue that is almost black. I wanted to look like I belonged to Dauntless in the very beginning.

My parents don't question my clothes as if they know that I'm already going to choose Dauntless. I see the look in their eyes and it's a look of understanding. I think I know what it means but I'm not positive.

I must have been thinking for about 10 minutes because we're at the building already. We get off the bus and go inside to the elevator. The elevator is mostly empty, so we get in and wait for it to fill up and then we go up to the twentieth floor.

We get in alphabetical order which means Ash is before me and Zeke is before both of us. This year it's Dauntless' turn to do the opening ceremony.

"My name is Eric and I welcome you all to this year's choosing ceremony where the 16 year olds choose what faction to go to. They will grab the knife I hand them and will cut their palm and let the blood drip into the bowl of their choice. Each bowl represents a faction. Lit coals for Dauntless, gray stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, and glass for Candor. We will go in alphabetical order from A-Z. First is Robyn Brown."

Robyn (an Amity girl) walks up and takes the knife and cuts her palm at the Amity bowl. Then she stands where the Amity's are supposed to stand.

He calls name after name and then it's finally Ash's turn.

"Ash Smith."

After he says that, Ash walks up and takes the knife from Eric. He goes to the Dauntless bowl and cuts his palm with a pained look. Then he stands where the Dauntless are suppose to.

"Samantha Smith."

I walk up there without a moment's hesitation and take the knife from him and cut my palm over the Dauntless bowl without feeling the pain of the cut and then I walk over to the Dauntless line. He calls the last name.

After that we take off and I see my parents look of understanding again. _They knew we were going to choose Dauntless and they don't feel betrayed. That's good to know._ I think to myself.

We go toward the stairs and start running down them and I wonder why until it hits me that this is for the fun of being reckless. I'm the only initiate that's realized it already, but I push that thought aside and concentrate on preserving my energy. We get to the bottom of the stairs and I have even more adrenalin running through my veins than before. I run faster and find myself side by side with Zeke.

"I see you have a lot of energy." Zeke says as he realizes that I'm beside him.

"I always have, but I was never allowed to use it for anything." I say as I look up at him. Zeke is a very bright person and he looks taller than the first time I saw him. He's about a head taller than me and the best part is that he looks at me like I'm an equal and not a weakling.

Finally we reach the train tracks and I follow Zeke's lead and jump on the train. Everyone successfully jumps on the train except for a candor girl and an Erudite boy, who weren't fast enough to jump onto the train. I sit between my newest friend Zeke and my brother Ash. The only thing that pops into my mind is that there were ten initiate transfers and now there's eight. I wonder if we're going to lose anymore, but I hope we don't.

Zeke gets up and I take that as my cue. He goes to the open train door and jumps out, I follow suit along with Ash and everyone else. I land on my feet and feel pain strike through me, but I ignore it and start running until I find Zeke. Though Ash isn't so lucky, he lands on his side and rolls over a couple times and then gets up a little shaken up but not much.

"You looked like you've done that a thousand times."

"Huh?" I say because I don't necessarily know that voice. I look up to see a guy who looks a few years older than I am and has dark skin. "Um, thanks? I think?"

He stands on the ledge and looks at everyone. "I am Max and I am one of your five leaders in the Dauntless compound. Your fellow faction members are at the bottom and are waiting. The initiate transfers have the right to jump off first."

"We have to jump off the ledge!" Ash exclaims, "But, we could be killed."

"No one's going to die you dipwad!" I say and then walk up to the ledge. I decided I would go first since no one else has.

"You've got guts, go right ahead." Max says and then steps back, allowing me to stand on the part of the ledge he was on.

I look at Ash and Zeke to see them giving me a nod and a thumbs up, then I jump and feel the wind between my hair until I hit something and feel numb, but it's not enough to daze me. A net, I realize and then I see hand after hand and grab one. He, I realize that by the firm grip, pulls me to my feet.

"Thanks." I say giving him a semi smile. He just nods.

"Name's Four. You?" He asks me and I already know the answer.

"Sam. My name's Sam."

"First jumper-Sam!" Four shouts over his shoulder.

After he says that I hear Ash screaming as he falls and I hide a smile. Then its falling initiate after falling initiate until there's no one left to jump.


	3. Chapter 3

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 3**

"Everyone follow me." Four says as he and another Dauntless directs us through a corridor and down another corridor.

I walk between Ash and Zeke and find Zeke holding my hand.

"My name is Lauren for anyone who doesn't know and this is where we divide. Dauntless-born initiates come with me."

As soon as she says that I have to let go of Zeke's hand sadly enough, but he just whispers in my ear "See you at dinner," I nod and he leaves.

Four leads us through another corridor and into a huge room with a lot of people in it, "This is the Pit, which you will soon come to love since it's where you spend most of your time when you're not training."

The pit is so large that I can't see it completely. There are steps carved into the wall for people to walk on, but there is no railing. There are places for food, clothes, etc.

"If you'll follow me I'll take you to the Chasm." He says as he leads us to the right and through another corridor. "This is the chasm and my advice to all of you is to stay away from the ledge because only one person has survived and it was just pure luck." He says as we look over the ledge and see the powerful water flowing, "Come on, let's move on."

"This is awesome!" Ash says as he looks at me. I just nod and keep walking.

Four leads us through a gaping hole in the wall. It's the dining hall or in other words the cafeteria, I realize this as soon as I look in. I can hear the clinging sound of the silverware along with people talking. As soon as we walk in, everyone stands and starts to clap, stomp, or anything else that involves noise.

I look around the room and finally spot Zeke who is waving me over to him. I walk toward him with Ash at my heals, but I also find Four following. _Probably because it's one of the emptiest tables._ I think to myself.

Zeke gets up and motions me to come over to him. I do. He embraces me into a hug and I feel weird but I hug back. He feels so strong it's not even funny. I see Ash walk past us to a seat with a skeptical glance, but he just sits. Zeke ends the hug by stepping back and lets me take a seat. I decide to sit beside Zeke and an empty seat which soon gets taken by Four.

There's a plate in the middle of the table with hamburgers. I only had them once, but I can remember how good they taste. I grab one of them and put some ketchup on it. I take a bite and I taste how good it is.

Just then the door opens. Eric, the person who did the opening ceremony, walks in and comes toward our table. He sits and stares from me to Zeke to Ash and back again. He remembers me. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"If I'm thinking correctly, this is Samantha, Zeke, and Ash." He says as he stares directly at me.

"Its Sam not Samantha." I say as Zeke grabs my arm.

"Sorry, my bad." He says it very menacing and looks directly into my eyes. I stare back feeling defensive for the way he said it, but Zeke's hold only gets tighter around my arm.

_Eric knows what I am. He knows and now he's going to watch me closely._ Is all I can think.

Finally Eric looks away and looks at Four. "Looks like you got a kid instead of a teenager, but a feisty kid at that."

I want to get up and punch Eric in the face for that comment, but Zeke holds me back so I say, "Look who's talking. You're a teenager and you're a Dauntless leader, that makes you a kid in my book."

He looks at me with a devil glare and I look back with the same glare, "You're too observant for your own good, Erudite kid."

Now I'm mad, I would punch Eric in the face if it wasn't for Zeke. I know I'm just as strong as he is, the thing is I don't want to struggle, so I go for saying, "If I was you I would quit calling me kid."

"What you going to do if I don't stop, kid?" He asks.

He's taunting me, but I can't refuse his challenge. I get up, he does as well, so does Zeke but only to try to keep me from punching Eric. Eric is about a head plus a few inches taller than me. I walk up to him, fist ready to punch him in the face, as Four gets up and stands between us, I just remembered Four is at the table, "Quit your useless argument or I will."

I look from Four to Eric, my fist getting tighter. I yank my arm out of Zeke's grip and then i go swiftly around Four and punch Eric hard in the jaw and watch as he flies off his feet and onto the floor. He looks at me with the same look I give him and I say, "That is what happens when one, you call me kid and two, you get on my nerves."

Zeke grabs my arm and pulls me back into my seat before Eric can even get up, "You got guts for punching one of the Dauntless leaders," Zeke whispers into my ear as we sit down. I just smile.

Before I can do anything else I find someone holding my shoulders and dragging me to the hallway. Once he finally lets me go, I see Eric and the blood coming from his mouth and his nose.

"You will pay for that you kid!" He says that and then tries to punch me, but I slide swiftly out of his way while his arm hits the wall.

By this time, everyone that's near the hallway is watching along with Zeke, Ash, and Four, who all look at us like this isn't necessary. This time Eric tries to punch me in the stomach as I move out of the way again, "Hold still, kid."

He drew the line there, I go all out on him. My fist connects with his face time and time again before Eric decides to try and punch me, that is until Four gets in the way and drags me away from Eric before I can dodge his punch and then punch him back. Zeke and Ash follow Four as he guides me back to our table and makes me sit, "You are reckless."

"He got on my nerves, what was I supposed to do after he dragged me away? Let him punch me? Yeah right, like I'd ever let anyone do that." After I say that, I see someone come to the table.

Its Lily.

"That was the most reckless thing you've ever done, Sam." Lily exclaims.

"He wasn't going to get away with calling me kid!" I exclaim back at her.

"Why do you always overreact when some calls you kid?" She asks confused.

"Because I'm not a kid. Everyone calls me that because of my appearance and he kept going on and taunting me."

"You never change." She sighs. "I thought you had grown to have at least a little bit more sense."

"I have." I say defensively.

"If you had at least a little bit more sense then you wouldn't have punched Eric over a thousand times." Lily says in a chastising voice.

"Lily. How do you know Sam?" Four asks.

"She's my sister." Lily answers. "I should say my reckless sister."

"How do you two know each other?" I ask confused.

"We were in the same initiate class." They say at the same time.

Four gets up and gives Lily a hug.

"Um…Are you two together of something?" Ash asks as he walks up to us, "By the way, Eric is in the hospital getting his face examined." I smile at the part where Eric is in the hospital.

"Ash! We are most certainly not together! We are just friends!" Lily exclaims.

"Your brother?" Four asks.

"Yes he's her brother along with my twin." I say as Zeke walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We should all hope that Eric doesn't try anything else on Sam." Zeke says.

"And who are you?" Lily asks eyeing him and the hand on my arm.

"Lily this is Zeke, Zeke this is my older sister Lily."

"SAM, HALLWAY! NOW!" Lily demands.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I made a schedule to update every three weeks, but my internet connection has been extremely horrible. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know how well my fanfic is.**


End file.
